En ésta vida y la otra, de Fifiabbs
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Por azares del destino ambos se encontraron en ésta vida y a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes ambos se enamoraron y juraron volver a encontrarse en su próxima vida. Regalito para Hayden.
1. Capítulo primero

**Declaimmer:**** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en realidad son de la hermosa y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es obra mía.**

* * *

**En ésta vida y la otra**

Capítulo Primero

Al ver a esos demonios lobos correr tras de ella con sus lenguas fuera, babeando, deseando probar su dulce carne sentía el deseo de desaparecer, el miedo se encontraba presente en cada una de sus células. Deseaba gritar, pedir a gritos que alguien la ayudara... lo intentó una vez, dos veces, una tercera y ultima vez... ¡diablos! ni siquiera un leve sonido podía salir de su seca garganta.

Los músculos de las piernas comenzaban a ceder ante el cansancio, ya llevaba tanto corriendo que sus pequeños y lastimados pies ya no podían continuar -sin mencionar que el dolor causado por la paliza que le habían dado los aldeanos por robarse unos cuantos peces del estanque no la ayudaba en nada- y sin poder evitarlo tropezó con una de las piedras del camino... escuchaba los ladridos y pisadas de sus depredadores cada vez más cerca, pensó en ocultarse pero de nada serviría, sin esperar más tiempo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levantó, no quería morir a manos de ésas bestias, no de aquella forma tan dolorosa.

Recorrió unos cuantos metros más y volvió a caer.

Intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas no eran suficientes... de todas formas no se rindió y comenzó a arrastrarse por la húmeda tierra... necesitaba ir a buscarlo, llegar hasta donde estaba, ver su tranquilo y pacífico rostro aunque fuera por última vez.

De un momento a otro se vio rodeada de los carnívoros que la miraban con hambre, con ganas de acabar con su corta y triste vida de una forma sangrienta y dolorosa. El lobo alfa se preparó y de un salto le dio una enorme mordida desgarrando su piel como si de una simple tela se tratara y el dolor que sintió fue insoportable... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pronto los demás se le unieron y se dieron un gran banquete con la pequeña niña.

Rin sentía su vida agotarse, el dolor que sentía por los músculos destrozados poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer y su respiración a ser mas lenta... todo se volvió _negro._

Su corazón latía de nuevo, sus pulmones se volvían a llenar de oxígeno, aquello tan preciado para los seres vivos... esperen un momento ¿estaba con vida? ... la oscuridad desaparecía y una gran cantidad de luz la cegaba. Sentía como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban con delicadeza.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver el rostro de aquel que anhelaba encontrar, sus ojos mostraban una pizca de sorpresa y tal vez ¿felicidad? Sin decirle una sola palabra le permitió ponerse de pie y con la calma que tanto lo caracteriza se alejo.

La pequeña niña dudó por unos momentos, ¿Qué debería hacer, agradecerle el haberla rescatado y marcharse a casa o seguirlo? Si regresaba a casa tenía la impresión de que todo continuaría igual que siempre, debería arreglárselas sola como había hecho desde que sus padres y hermanos fueron asesinados por ladrones... pero si seguía a aquel ser de largos cabellos plateados su corazón le decía que su vida cambiaría totalmente porque no solo tendría a alguien a su lado, si no que también sentiría el amor y protección que tanto necesitaba.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola Hayden! :D  
Apuesto a que tienes los ojos como plato luego de la sorpresita que te acabas de llevar :) ... pues bien, cuando leí tu review sentí una pena terrible al no haber cumplido y no comprender tu idea del yuri xD ... así que me dije "De acuerdo, esto no puede quedar así... No puedo dejar a la hermosa Hayden con un regalito que no es la idea que tenía ella, ni siquiera algo similar" así que puse a trabajar a mis neuronas para darte ésta sorpresita y a pesar de que nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir sobre ésta pareja, he aquí mi creación... espero que te haya encantado :D

Besitos!

_Tu amiga secreta_


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Declaimmer:**** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en realidad son de la hermosa y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es obra mía.**

* * *

**En ésta vida y la otra**

Capítulo Segundo

No lo comprendía. Por más que pensara en qué demonios estaba pensando su amo bonito en el momento que había resucitado a ésa pequeña niña humana, no lograba comprender nada.

En primer lugar su amo siempre había mostrado un gran desprecio por aquellas despreciables criaturas con las que lamentablemente compartían el planeta, ¡vamos! ni siquiera terminaba de aceptar que ése tonto hanyô de Inuyasha fuera su medio hermano. ¿Y de la nada se "encontraban" -porque estaba completamente seguro de que se habían encaminado directamente a ése lugar para encontrarse con ésa chiquilla- con una niña asesinada por lobos demonio y su querido amo la revivía de la nada? todo porque según su "dulce" señor quería "probar" los poderes de ésa inútil espada que para nada servía... ¡Oh, esperen! Si servía para algo... ¡Para resucitar tontas niñas humanas que no podían ni conseguir algo de comida por su propia cuenta! y ése precisamente era el punto número dos porque **él**, el mismísimo maestro Jaken, quien en su tiempo fue un gran señor y comandante de su propio ejercito, debía hacer de niñera. Porque cuando la enana ésa tenía hambre no era su amo quien la acompañaba a conseguir algo de comer, no... era **él **quien la acompañaba sin importar la hora que fuese y tampoco que estuviera haciendo algo importante; si Rin necesitaba ir al baño no era su amo bonito quien la acompañaba, no... era **él** quien debía protegerla de que cualquiera aprovechara aquellos instantes para llevarse a la debilucha.

El tercer punto, uno de los que más le molestaba era que no solo Rin era la que rondaba con sucias intenciones el virginal cuerpo de su hermoso amo, si no que por otro lado estaba Kagura, ésa maldita zorra domadora del viento últimamente se la pasaba acosando a su amito, mirándolo con esos ojos rojos como si lo desvistiera con la mirada. Maldita estúpida, no podía comprender que su amo jamás llegaría a sentir algo tan patético como aquello llamado amor.

El cuarto y último punto, aquel que tanto dolor le causaba era que le habían arrebatado a su amo Sesshômaru. Tanto tiempo que tardó en ganarse su confianza y ahora... es decir, antes de que encontraran a la niña muerta el amito Sesshômaru le hablaba, poco, pero tenían una que otra charla de vez en cuando, también le contaba sus cosas o al menos hacia donde se encaminarían... pero ahora se la pasaba metido en sus pensamientos y estaba más que seguro que eran todos y cada uno para la habladora que iba a caminando a su lado en esos momentos.

Porque luego de estar tanto tiempo junto a él, junto a su adorado amo y señor... a pesar de que él no le comentara palabra alguna, el pequeño demonio verde se había percatado que algo había cambiado en el daiyôkai, algo se había movido en su frío corazón y era todo gracias a ésa mocosa...

* * *

Hola Hayden! :D

Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado, porque realmente me ha costado un poco escribirlo xD ... ojalá que tu nuevo regalito te esté gustando mucho más que el anterior :D

Besotes para ti :D

_Tu amiga secreta._


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Declaimmer:**** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en realidad son de la hermosa y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es obra mía.**

* * *

**En ésta vida y la otra**

Capítulo Tercero

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que había dejado a aquella humana en la aldea donde vivía el idiota de su medio hermano. Para ser exactos ya habían pasado 10 años desde que había aceptado dejar a Rin al cuidado de la vieja sacerdotisa de la aldea, después de todo aunque en un momento la idea no le había gustado en lo más mínimo sabía que la pequeña necesitaba compartir con los de su especie… y como se ahorraría la vergonzosa charla de los cambios que pasaban los cuerpos humanos a cierta edad, había aceptado con un poco más de facilidad.

Pero ya habían pasado 10 años en los que solo la había visto de vez en cuando, llevándole hermosas telas para kimonos y uno que otro adorno para el cabello, todo con el fin de hacerle ver que no se había olvidado de ella, porque sabía lo importante que era él para ella.

Éste día como tantos otros, se dirigía nuevamente a aquella aldea tan ruidosa, en donde una hermosa Rin lo esperaba con ansias, porque éste no sería un día cualquiera como los anteriores, éste día no iría con ella solo a dejarle algún obsequio, éste era el día. Aquel en el que ella decidiría si volvería a estar a su lado o se quedaría junto con los humanos a llevar una vida normal.

Estaba algo nervioso, diablos ni siquiera él entendía la razón, ni siquiera quería aceptarlo, pero ¿qué más daba? Nadie en el mundo entero se enteraría de que el gran Lord Sesshômaru estaba nervioso por la decisión de una humana. Con suavidad bajo hasta la tierra, depositando en ésta sus pies con enorme suavidad y sin hacer el menor ruido, el corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal y sentía que la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse.

–¡Sesshômaru-sama! – pudo oír la extasiada voz de la joven mujer –, por fin ha llegado.

Al levantar la mirada pudo verla una vez más, se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, su largo cabella ya no estaba atado por una media coleta, más bien ahora caía totalmente suelto por su joven espalda hasta caer en su trasero, el nuevo kimono que le había regalado con llamativos colores rojizos como el de los árboles en _otoño_ iba entallado resaltando su estrecha cintura y los turgentes pechos. Tal como hacía un par de meses atrás cuando por fin comprendió que sentía algo especial por la mujer a la cual había salvado dos veces de la muerte cuando era una pequeña niña, su garganta comenzaba a secarse.

Se limitó a mirarla, sin decir palabra alguna… esperando por la tan anhelada respuesta. Cuando por fin llegó al lado del peliplateado pudo sentir aquella exquisita fragancia que provenía de su joven cuerpo.

–Lo estaba esperando– dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su bello rostro.

–¿Y bien? – fue lo único que preguntó, necesitaba saber cuál era su respuesta, le urgía saber si se iría con él o tal vez…

–¿Qué pregunta es ésa Sesshômaru-sama? – después de todo éste tiempo sólo deseando estar con él, ¿le preguntaba algo como eso? Ella se había prometido a sí misma que iba a estar con el para siempre –. Claro que quiero irme con usted– con un poco de vergüenza se acercó un poco más a él y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, ésas que eran solo para él.

–Entonces vámonos– y sin decir nada la tomó entre sus brazos y se elevó por los cielos.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ok, si el segundo capítulo me costó, éste si que me complicó xD espero que no haya quedado muy OOC porque jamás en mi vida pensé en escribir sobre Sesshômaru porque de verdad es un personaje complicado.

Espero que te haya gustado preciosa Hayden :D

_Tu amiga secreta_


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**En ésta vida y la otra**

* * *

_Capítulo Cuarto_

* * *

No podía creerlo.

Después de tanto tiempo que tardó en aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en comprenderlos y querer darlos a conocer, quería que ella supiera que él también la amaba y que lo perdonara por tardar tanto tiempo en comprenderlo. El tiempo había pasado, su orgullo no le había permitido actuar antes de tiempo, haciéndole olvidar que éste tenía un paso distinto para ambos.

Apenas su fiel sirviente le había susurrado aquellas palabras que lo tenían así, con el corazón prácticamente en la mano y dificultad para respirar, la impresión era tal que no podía creerlo. A toda velocidad se dirigió a aquel lugar en el que la vio por última vez, aquél hermoso campo de flores en el que ella descansaba bajo aquel frondoso árbol para protegerse de los rayos del sol, porque ahora era mucho más frágil que antes, debía cuidarla como nunca antes había hecho… dejó de pensar en aquello que ya sabía, debía darse prisa si quería que ella supiera sus sentimientos antes de que se marchara.

Descendió hasta el campo de flores con la elegancia de siempre y la vio descansando en el mismo lugar que la había dejado el día anterior a cuidado de su sirviente Jaken, su respiración estaba igual o más agitada que la propia.

-Jaken- hablo en voz alta para que su sirviente lo oyera –, dejanos solos.

Sin esperar que su amo dijera una sola palabra, se alejó tomando las riendas de Ah-Un, en la que solía viajar la mujer.

-Rin- se acercó con cuidado de no asustarla, últimamente la sentía más débil que nunca -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquel hermoso rostro que siempre veía en sus sueños, ése que tanto añoraba besar.

-Sesshômaru-sama- susurro con voz débil, ya sabía qué era lo que venía, y le alegraba tenerlo frente a ella nuevamente -, que bueno que está aquí- y sin hacerse esperar una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, preocupado de no lastimarla. Ella se apoyó en su pecho.

-Necesito que sepas algo…- comenzó a decir con nerviosismo, nunca antes había hablado sobre su sentir, y era algo incomodo para él.

-No necesita decir nada Sesshômaru-sama, yo ya lo sé- dijo ella sorprendiéndolo completamente, él acababa de aceptar sus sentimientos, pero… ¿ella ya los conocía? -. Quiero pedirle algo antes de…

-Lo que quieras- la interrumpió, aún no podía creer que éste momento llegara y no quería oír esas palabras de su boca.

-Prometame, que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida, tal como ocurrió con Inuyasha-sama y Kagome-sama- pidió sin dejar de sonreír. El temido demonio asintió sintiendo como la vida de aquella mujer que tanto había sabido mover en su frío corazón, se le escapaba poco a poco.

No quería perderla, no podía creer que en algún momento odiaría tanto el hecho de que los humanos tuvieran un tiempo de vida tan miserable. La apretó un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos y sin pensar en nada se acercó poco a poco a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios, llevándose con él su último soplo de vida.

Luego de darle una digna sepultura a una anciana Rin se giró para continuar con su camino, porque sabía que en unos cientos de años más, podría volver a ver a aquella _sonriente_ chiquilla y tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza Hayden, es que tuve una semana muy ocupada en la universidad, pero prometo que enviaré el ultimo capítulo el domingo a más tardar :D espero que te haya gustado. Besotes!

_Tu amiga secreta_


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Declaimmer:**** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, en realidad son de la hermosa y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es obra mía.**

Summary: Por azares del destino ambos se encontraron en ésta vida y a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes ambos se enamoraron y juraron volver a encontrarse en su próxima vida.

**En ésta vida y la otra**

Capítulo Quinto

Nunca en sus cientos de años había pensado en el paso del tiempo, en lo largos que podían ser los años cuando no estás con aquella persona que te entregó su vida, aquella que te prometió estar juntos para siempre y te pidió que jamás la olvidaras. A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido 648 años nunca dejaste de pensar en su cabello azabache que con el paso del tiempo comenzó a volverse de un tono tan blanco como el tuyo, de aquellos ojos expresivos que te ayudaron a comprender cada cosa que le pasaba, cada pensamiento que le venía a la mente, a diferencia de los tuyos que siempre lucían fríos y calculadores, nunca permitiste que supiera lo que en verdad sentías por esa sonrisa y la alegría que mostraba cada día... hasta que llegó el final para ella, aquel día en el que la perdiste y a pesar de que deseaste usar a Tenseiga con todas tus fuerzas no fue posible. Cumpliste tu promesa... ahora sólo esperabas que ella cumpliera la suya.

Un par de años más tarde por fin la encontraste, era tal y como la recordabas, cabello azabache, mirada expresiva y sonrisa perfecta. Te acercaste a ella de frente y sin decir nada la tomaste entre tus brazos de manera posesiva y la besaste como si no hubiera mañana, cuántos años anhelando volver a probar aquellos labios tan dulces como la miel. Cuando tuviste que separarte de ella por falta de aire te encontraste con ésos ojos cafés tan abiertos que parecían como si fueran a salir de sus cuencas debido a la sorpresa de ése acto y entonces lo recordaste... para ella eras un total desconocido. Luego de tanto tiempo esperando con paciencia y tranquilidad como era costumbre en ti, habías perdido totalmente la cabeza porque solo pensabas en probar aquel sabor que nunca olvidaste y tuviste el agrado de probar una sola vez. Esperaste un grito, un empujón e incluso un golpe en la mejilla, pero lo que recibiste a cambio te dejó sin aliento... ella acariciaba tu mejilla con delicadeza mientras te miraba con dulzura.

-Estuve esperándote- y te devolvió el beso.

¿Cómo es que supo quién eras? Incluso tu aspecto había sido forzado a cambiar en el momento en que los monstruos se vieron acorralados por los seres humanos y desaparecieron poco a poco, su cabello antes plateado había sido cubierto por tinte de color negro, sus ojos color ámbar protegidos por lentes de contacto oscuros y aquellas marcas faciales que rebelaban su verdadera naturaleza estaban bajo una suave capa de maquillaje y sin importar todo aquello, ella lo había reconocido.

-Yo también, Rin- fue todo lo que respondió, mientras depositaba en una de las manos de la chica un _iphone _con una canción que había escrito para ella.

* * *

Hola Hayden! :D

Lamento mucho la tardanza! No sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de la tardanza, pero es que estuve llena de problemas ésta semana y no me dio tiempo de nada... perdóname de verdad!.

Quiero que sepas que me ha encantado haber escrito todos estos regalitos para ti, aunque tuve que cambiar totalmente la historia jajaja... experimente algo totalmente nuevo y me ha fascinado :D espero que te haya gustado éste ultimo capítulo, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlos para ti amiga secreta :D

Besotes para ti :D

_Tu amiga secreta._


End file.
